


Let Me Hear You More, Shouyou

by hxikyuu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Kissing, M/M, Party, Smut, Truth or Dare, i can't write fanfiction tbh, it's probably really terrible, this is my first time writing smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 10:45:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4743419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hxikyuu/pseuds/hxikyuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A game of truth or dare leads to an unexpected turn of events for Hinata Shouyou.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Hear You More, Shouyou

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing smut so enjoy i guess. tbh i didn't really try with the first part and the rest of it is probably pretty bad too but this is my 3rd fanfic okay
> 
> you've been warned 
> 
> also i'm really bad at titles
> 
> i'm really bad at everything bye

=From: Kenma  
=To: Hinata

hey r u comin to kuroos party tmrrw

=From: Hinata  
=To: Kenma

who els is gonna b thr

=From: Kenma  
=To: Hinata

sum ppl frm karasuno and nekoma and i thnk trash and his byfrnd r gnna b thr 2

=From: Hinata  
=To: Kenma

txt me the addrss

 

Now Hinata was standing outside a house which he assumed was Kuroo's judging by the sounds of shouting and music blaring out of the window. Normally, Hinata wouldn't even consider attending a party: not because he didn't enjoy them, but because, if there were drinks (and 99.99% of the time there were), Hinata would be drunk in no time. He was very lightweight, to the point where one or two shots could make him tipsy.

He knew it was going to be a night where he'd walk in, get drunk in the first few minutes, confess something he'd never want anyone to know in a million years, have Kageyama take him home one way or another because he'd be too drunk to walk (or just pass out and sleep at the house of the host of the party) and then wake up with a terrible hangover with no recollection whatsoever of the night before.

Still, he knocked on the door to be greeted by a sober Asahi with a very drunk Nishinoya doing what looked like a mixture of sobbing and falling asleep while clinging to the older boy's arm.

“Uh, there are drinks in the kitchen and me, Kenma and Kageyama are still sober so if you need anything then you can come to us...”

“Thanks!” Hinata cheerfully grinned before immediately heading towards then kitchen with the primary goal of getting as drunk or even drunker than Nishinoya currently was. Since he usually didn't attend parties, he was going to make the most of this one by doing the thing that would typically prevent him from wanting to go in the first place. 

As soon as he entered the kitchen, a downed a shot.

“Not bad...” he mumbled to himself.

He decided against taking another just yet because he at least wanted to remember something from this party, so he instead headed in the direction of the living room and to what sounded like Suga and Daichi singing a duet to World Is Mine by Hatsune Miku. This was going to be a long night.  
But, instead of walking through a doorway, Hinata was instead greeted with something soft.

He looked up to discover that he'd already managed to walk into Kageyama. He felt a faint blush spread over his cheeks (which he tried, and failed, to hide) and he looked up at the taller boy.

“Hi!” he squeaked.

Kageyama said something incoherent back and headed towards the kitchen.

Shouyou was somewhat relieved, because he wanted to avoid embarrassing himself this early in the party, plus it felt like all the blood in his body was rushing to his cheeks. He groaned.

Daichi came out of the living room (clearly, the karaoke session had stopped at this point) and grinned at the sight of the small boy, “Come ooooon Hinata we're gonna playy truth or dareee...”

Hinata nodded and was surprised at how drunk Karasuno's normally collected captain was. He followed Daichi to the living room where he spotted Yamaguchi on Tsukishima's lap and Kenma and Kuroo sitting very close to eachother on the couch, amongst other members of Karasuno and Nekoma.

Daichi told everyone to sit in a circle and went away to grab a bottle, which he then placed at the centre of the circle. Kuroo spun first and it landed on Kenma, who chose truth.

“First kiss?” Hinata assumed Kuroo asked this because they both knew for a fact that Kenma definitely hadn't had his first kiss, in spite of the fact that he was 16 already. Kenma said as such to which Kuroo replied with, “Can I be your first?”

Kenma grew significantly redder at this comment and before anyone could move, Suga chimed in that Kuroo could only ask one truth, to which Kenma evidently relaxed and Kuroo, frustrated, stayed where he was.

The game continued with a diversity of truths asked and a mixture of dares, one of which required Oikawa to give Iwaizumi a lap dance (which didn't end well for Oikawa, even though Iwaizumi was probably secretly enjoying it) and they discovered that once, Nishinoya (who'd somehow recovered from when Hinata saw him last) nearly drowned when he thought it was a good idea to jump, fully-clothed, into a lake at 2:00am.

Then, it was Daichi's turn to spin the bottle, and it landed on Kageyama.

“Truth or dare?”

“Dare.” Kageyama responded confidently.

“Kiss Hinata.”

Tsukishima snickered.

Hinata decided it would be best to get this over and done with, so he walked over to an evidently nervous Kageyama and leaned in.  
Kageyama's lips were chapped and the kiss was messy, but Hinata could undoubtedly say it was the best thing that had happened that night up to that point.

Hinata felt Kageyama's tongue request entrance into his mouth, to which he complied, trying not to moan as their tongues moved together. They were lost in the moment, simply enjoying the contact.

They pulled away after hearing a load cough from Kuroo, considerably more flustered than before the kiss. Tsukishima didn't fail to notice this and whispered something regarding it in Yamaguchi's ear, to which he responded, giggling, “Nice, Tsukki!”

The game continued as usual, but soon, it slowed down and everyone seemed to be getting tired, so they stopped after learning about Tsukishima's collection of dinosaur-related merchandise (courtesy of Yamaguchi) and Oikawa's alien shrine.

After lots of pleading for Iwaizumi to “Shut up, Iwa-chan!”, the game finally ended. Hinata, still flustered, couldn't bring himself to even glance at Kageyama, and he swore that he wouldn't for the rest of the night, so he went upstairs to the spare bedroom.

He lay down on the bed and buried his face in the pillows. He wanted to scream. Sure, Kageyama did kiss back, but that was probably because it was a dare, and, knowing Kageyama, he wasn't going to back down from something so stupid, especially not in front of his senpais. As for the tongue, that was probably because he wanted to illustrate that he not only had a natural talent for volleyball, but for kissing too, which would undeniably wind Oikawa up.

He heard a knock on the door, followed by a quiet, “Hinata?”

It was the voice of the last person he wanted to see again that night. Mr Expert Kisser was now standing outside the door of the bedroom Hinata was in, which he had gone in with the principal goal of avoiding Kageyama. But, here he was. He shouted a “Yes” which was muffled by the pillow and he heard the door open.

“What the hell are you doing up here, dumbass? Aren't you going to come downstairs and have fun? Isn't that what you came to this party for?”

Hinata grunted.

The room went silent and Hinata wondered if Kageyama had walked off (without bothering to close the door, which meant Hinata would have to move, which he didn't really feel like doing right now) until he felt someone lie down next to him. He flinched. Kageyama looked at him confused.

“What the fuck is wrong with you? You're never this quiet and now you flinch when I come near you?”

Hinata lifted his head and found an extremely interesting speck of dust on the pillow to stare at.

“Do you even remember what happened before?” he whispered, almost inaudible.

“Yeah, but I didn't think you'd be bothered that much by it. It's not like it meant anything, right...?” Hinata could hear Kageyama laughing awkwardly

“What do you mean 'it's not like it meant anything'!? Do you realise how much that affected me? Do you realise that I have a fucking massive crush on you? Do you notice anything at all, Bakageyama!?”

Hinata glared at Kageyama, who, inevitably, looked shocked. Then, Hinata realised what he said.

“Shit, okay, you can hate me if you want, like, you're not even gay, right? So this is probably really weird and it's okay if you don't want to be friends any more because I don't blame you because I'm a horrible excuse for a human being and-”

His rambling was cut off when a pair of lips pressed against his. Initially, he froze, but soon melted into the kiss. It was more passionate than the one before and Hinata even let out a quiet moan. He pulled away, his face flushed with a hand across his mouth. Kageyama smirked.

“Let me hear you more, Shouyou.”

Kageyama crashed their lips together and, this time, Hinata didn't make any attempt to stifle the noises that came out of his mouth. Before he knew what was happening, Kageyama's hand was under his shirt, already exploring his chest. When he felt a hand graze across his nipple, he couldn't help it, and bucked his hips into Kageyama's, wanting more friction.

“Sensitive, are we?”

The younger boy proceeded to circle Hinata's pink bud with his fingers and then lightly tweaked it, eliciting another moan from the boy, which was muffled by Kageyama's lips pressing against his.

Hinata unconsciously began to grind his hips against Kageyama's and the older boy could feel his member growing harder in his boxers. The friction that their almost fully-hard cocks moving together created provoked pre-cum to spill from the tip of Hinata's member; Kageyama could sense Hinata's growing need for more contact, and therefore pulled down the older's pants and boxers in one quick movement, revealing the small boy's throbbing cock.

Kageyama flipped Hinata over so that, now, the orange-haired boy was on the bottom, and Kageyama took no time in taking the cock in his mouth, running his tongue over the tip and tasting the salty pre-cum. He bobbed his head up and down, wanting to evoke more moans from Hinata.

Then, Hinata felt something at his entrance.

He gasped as Kageyama's finger slipped inside.  
They hadn't got any lube with them, but, soon, pain turned into pleasure as Kageyama began moving his finger inside Hinata, all the while still sucking on his now completely hard member.

Soon two fingers, and then three were thrusting inside of him, in an attempt to find Hinata's sweet spot. 

Suddenly Hinata moaned significantly louder than previously, and Kageyama knew he'd found it. He continuously thrusted harder and harder against this spot, wanted to hear more sweet melodies coming out of Hinata's mouth. Soon, however, he removed his fingers from the boy's stretched hole and his mouth from his cock. Hinata knew what was coming next, so it wasn't a surprise when the younger boy pulled down his pants and boxers, revealing his own, pre-cum coated, throbbing dick.

He didn't hesitate to place it at Hinata's entrance, but, before moving inside, he glanced at the boy for comfirmation. 

“Please, Tobio.”

This was all Kageyama needed to send him thrusting into Hinata, hitting the boy's prostate over and over again. Moans were the only noises that could be heard in the room, and Kageyama thanked whatever deity that existed that the walls and door were soundproof.  
Hinata didn't last long as he spasmed and saw his vision go white and felt hot cum splatter over his chest. Not long after, Kageyama came as well, inside of Hinata. He pulled out of the shattered boy, and leaned down to lick Shouyou's entrance, tasting himself as he thrust in and out the hole with his tongue.  
He then carried on to lick Hinata's cum from his chest and then brought their lips together in a short but sweet kiss, allowing the tired boy to taste himself on the setter's mouth. They then lay down next to each other, gasping for breath.

“Hey, Tobio?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too, Shouyou.”

**Author's Note:**

> i have sinned
> 
>  
> 
> and courtney if you read this im sorry why did i ever write this  
> this is way more graphic than our dms :^)))


End file.
